


Mated & Knocked Up

by Bumfuzzle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Slight Dub Con but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumfuzzle/pseuds/Bumfuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s eyebrows rose higher. And he then threw Stiles over his shoulder. Yep. He just picked Stiles up off the chair and threw him over his shoulder like Stiles was some sort of damsel in distress.</p><p>Damn. Stiles was about to be f***ed by the alpha he accidentally ran into. Didn’t this just sum up his day? He glanced at his dad, who was all wide-eyed and open-mouthed. But there was nothing he could do, there was nothing anyone could do. Derek had chosen Stiles.</p><p>Stiles was going to be mated by Derek Hale.</p><p>____</p><p>In which Stiles is an Omega, Derek is an alpha, there is a mating ceremony and Derek chooses Stiles. Oh and Stiles falls unexpectedly pregnant. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea what to call this, so I might change the title later. LOL. I wrote this chapter within two hours because I just needed to write it. This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so here is to hoping that it's okay.
> 
> The next chapter should hopefully come in the next few days. xoxo.

Stiles hated today. No, hated wasn’t a strong enough word for what he felt about it. There was far too much excitement, too much squealing and gossiping. The females were the worst, with the excessive amounts of make-up and perfume, the twists of lips in attempted seduction. It was almost sickening. Usually, Stiles would watch from the sidelines as women thrust out their breasts and men slather products in their hair. Not all women and men of course, just the omegas and betas that wanted to be _taken_ by an alpha.

 

Stiles wasn’t one of those people. Sure, he was an omega, unfortunately, but he’d only just turned eighteen two weeks ago. That meant his first heat started on this month’s full moon. He didn’t want to be part of the group that threw themselves at alphas. He didn’t see the point of it. Then again, he hadn’t gone through his first heat so he had no idea what it was like going through one alone. Or at least that’s what his dad said. But his dad was a beta, not an omega, so he didn’t know what it was like to go through a heat either.

 

The betas were only here because they _wanted_ an alpha. As far as Stiles was concerned, they could have them.

 

“Earth to Stiles?” Scott bumped his shoulder against Stiles’ and frowned.

 

Stiles sighed. “What have I done to upset Mother Nature, Scott? Why do I have to be an omega?”

 

Omegas were pretty darn rare, especially males. And it was just Stiles’ luck that he presented as one.

 

“It isn’t that bad, Stiles.” Scott smiled at him as he hopped out of Stiles’ jeep. Stiles followed him.

 

“It is that bad. I’m an omega. Do you even know what that means? Of course you don’t, you’re lucky enough to be an alpha. But not me, no Siree, I’m an omega, the bottom of the food chain. The one who gets to fall on my hands and knees and say ‘take me, alpha, make me yours. Claim me. Fuck me. Ooooh, right there.’” Stiles' mouth snapped closed when a group of betas paused in their steps, frowning at him. He smiled and waved. “Hi. Private conversation. Know what that means?”

 

One of the blonde girls snorted and rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, Omega, you don’t have a chance with an alpha.”

 

The others in her group laughed as they swayed off in a rather seductive walk.

 

Stiles’ gaze flipped to Scott, throwing his hands in their direction. “See what I mean? Bottom of the hierarchy.”

 

Scott raised a dark brow. “But you got treated like that before you presented as an omega.”

 

Wasn’t that the truth? “That’s not the point!” Stiles stuttered, “My previous point is still made. Omegas are on the bottom. And I don’t just mean on the food chain.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Stiles’ arm sleeve. He tugged at it. “Come on, it’s not that bad. We need to go before we miss it.”

 

Stiles wouldn’t mind if he missed it. He could go through his heat alone, thank you very much. He didn’t need an alpha. But Scott wouldn’t hear anything of it. He was dragging Stiles along the pathway, careless of how they walked. So careless that Stiles’ body knocked another’s, quite roughly.

 

“Watch it.” The massive body said, cocking his head to the side to see who had bumped into him.

 

“You watch it,” Stiles snapped back. Him and his big damn mouth.

 

The man turned, dark eyebrows raised in surprise. Great. An alpha. Just what Stiles needed on this day. To bump into a grumpy alpha. Well, he certainly wasn’t one to back down.

 

“You don’t have to be so rude about it, you know,” Stiles began, ignoring Scott’s wide eyes. “You don’t even give a guy a chance to apologise. Accidents happen, dude, don’t get all macho about it. But really, what should I expect from an alpha, right? You guys are macho already without needing a mating day on top of that. Once a month, your heads are so big from ego, that I’m surprised you can fit through a door.”

 

“Stiles!” Scott tugged on his shirt sleeve again, glaring at him.

 

“Fine, fine.” Stiles waved of Scott’s frantic gestures. “On that note, I’m sure I’ll see you and your macho ego at the mating day ceremony, sourwolf.”

 

Stiles let Scott drag him away.

 

“Are you crazy, Stiles?” Scott hissed as they finally made it to the park where the mating day ceremony was taking place. “That was Derek Hale.”

 

The surname sounded familiar, but Stiles really didn’t know who he was. He didn’t even really pay any attention to the face, other than the raised eyebrows. For an alpha, the guy sure did have great brows. He was sure that Hale could make some awesome expressions with them.

 

“So? Who is that?” Stiles shrugged off Scott’s grip. Scott was very rarely impressed, or afraid, of anyone, being that he was an alpha himself. Clearly Hale was someone of importance.

 

“Are you serious?” Scott’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve lived in Beacon Hills your whole life.”

 

“And?” Most people knew Stiles, he was the sheriff’s son after all, but that didn’t mean he had to know everyone else.

 

“His family are the alpha family of alphas, Stiles. His mother, an alpha. His uncle, an alpha. Him? He will inherit the role of being the alpha of the alphas when his mother decides to pass it on!”

 

Stiles frowned, sucking his bottom lip into his top teeth in confusion. “Alpha of the alphas? There’s no such thing.”

 

“Yes, Stiles, yes there is. You just don’t know about it because you’re not an alpha. Every alpha must obey the head alpha and her future heir. Hell, alphas are even required to follow the orders of the alpha mate, her husband as well, even though he’s just a beta. It’s like, the rules or something.”

 

Scott’s hands were waving about, and he looked quite stupid in the way he was reacting. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Scott, can you even hear yourself?” He laughed harder, shaking his head. “Rules for alphas?”

 

“Yes,” Scott said with a glare. He sighed then, like he always did when he knew he had to explain something to Stiles. “You have rules as an omega, guidelines of how you live your life. So do we. And one of them is that we have to obey the head alpha and her mate and heir too. Derek is her heir. His mother, Talia, is the alpha. Do you see what I’m saying?”

 

Stiles’ laughing slowly decreased. He patted Scott gingerly on the back and winked. “It’s okay, dude. Don’t get so worked up. Come on, this stupid thing is about to begin. Let’s go get a seat.”

 

“Stiles…”

 

Stiles ignored Scott’s plea and began to walk towards the ceremony seats.

 

***

 

What Stiles hated the most about this day each month, is the endless excited chatting. There were so many betas and omegas (or at least, the little amount of omegas there were in Beacon Hills) that expressed their dreams and hopes. And most of them wanted an alpha to choose them, to approach them and claim how much they wanted the omega or beta to be in their bed and their life.

 

Stiles wasn’t stupid. Those things only happened in movies. Romance like that didn’t happen in real life. Alphas these days were all about ego and power. They wanted to show the omegas and betas of Beacon Hills who was in charge.

 

The ceremony chairs were set up as they usually were. On the right side, those betas and omegas who wanted to be chosen were sitting and talking eagerly. On the other side, sat those who just came to watch the festivity. Most were already mated or just didn’t want to be mated to an alpha. And they had the right idea.

 

Scott sat on the left side, with Allison sitting beside him. When they saw Stiles, they waved. Scott’s was a little more cautious than Allison’s, of course. And Stiles knew it was because of the whole Derek Hale thing. He honestly didn’t get it. Why was Scott so afraid of him?

 

Stiles took a moment to stare around the park. He noted the alphas sitting at the front, as egotistical and powerful as they usually were. Some, like Ennis, had come to nearly every month’s mating ceremony. He chose a different beta or omega every month and then after the required three days with them, he’d be in town, making fun about the beta or omega in front of other alphas. It was disgusting.

 

And Stiles really didn’t want to be here. He searched the area for his father. When his eyes landed on the sheriff, he was relieved to see that his father’s back was to him, while he talked to the mayor. So Stiles took the opportunity to move as quickly as he could. He left his chair and snuck over towards Scott and Allison, taking the available seat beside them.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Scott asked in alarm, his eyes wide and flicking between the sheriff and Stiles.

 

“I’m sitting here,” Stiles answered with a grin.

“You can’t!” Scott was beginning to look more desperate. “You need an alpha for your first heat. Stiles…”

 

Allison laid a hand on Scott’s shoulder, efficiently quietening him. “Stiles, you know your dad wants you to find a mate.”

 

Stiles snorted, but it came out as more of a splutter. “Find a mate? Right. Not here I won’t. These alphas only want one thing. To fuck something.”

 

“Stiles, you don’t understand. A heat…” Scott shook his head. Stiles suspected that the last thing Scott wanted to do was talk about an omega’s heat with his best friend. It was almost as bad as talking about every detail of sex you had with your girlfriend to your brother.

 

“Scott, it’s cool.” Stiles grinned. “Dad won’t even care.”

 

“It’s not your dad I’m worried about,” Scott explained. “It’s you. Your first heat is…” He trailed off again, growling in frustration.

 

“Stiles, we aren’t omegas, so we don’t know what a heat is like. But we’ve heard stories. It’s best to go through your first heat with an alpha.” Allison. Always the reasonable one.

 

“Pfft, I’ll be fine. I’ve handled worst.” Not that Stiles really knew, because he didn’t know what a heat felt like.

 

Scott couldn’t say anymore as the mayor stepped to the microphone and everyone went silent. And so the mating ceremony had started. Each month, the mayor droned on with the same speech as he always did. Something about omega heats and blah blah blah. The mating ceremony had started a long time ago, where omegas were just as plenty as betas and alphas. Even though their numbers dwindled, the mating ceremony continued and the betas got in on the fun. While betas didn’t have heats, they wanted a chance at an alpha and so the alphas let them in on what was once an important ceremony. Well, so Stiles had heard. He wasn’t even a twinkle in his dad’s eye when all of that happened.

 

Finally, it was time for each alpha to be named and one by one, the mayor called out to the alphas and presented them. Like usual, the betas and omegas went wild, cheering as each name was called. Of course, when it came to Derek Hale, the loudest cheers came out. Stiles honestly didn’t know how such loud sounds could come out of small people.

 

“This is ridiculous,” Stiles muttered to Scott and Allison. “Anyone would think they were celebrities or something.”

 

Scott shifted uncomfortably. He glared at Stiles and made a gesture with his eyes towards the people in front of them. But Stile really didn’t understand it or care.

 

“Derek Hale is no better than the rest of us. So what if he’s some alpha of the alphas? Just gives him a reason for a bigger ego. I certainly wouldn’t want a guy like him in my bed. If I was into guys that is, which I’m not.” Of course, that was a lie. He was totally into guys. “The guy isn’t even that handsome. I mean, look at him. I haven’t seen anything other than an angry frown on his face and–”

 

“Stiles!” Scott glared.

 

“What?”

 

A lady in front of Stiles turned in her seat, amusement plain on her face. “Shouldn’t you be over with the other betas and omegas, Mr. Stilinski?”

 

Stiles frowned. She was a pretty woman, with dark hair and dark eyes. Her jaw was narrow, her cheekbones high and she couldn’t have been more than thirty years old. And he didn’t know who she was. But somehow, she knew him. Maybe she knew his father.

 

“Um, no?” Stiles smiled, trying at least to be charming. “Sorry, do I know you?”

 

Scott groaned beside him, falling back against his chair and slapped a hand over his face. He slapped a damn hand over his face like Stiles was some child who just did something naughty.

“No, I suppose not,” the woman said with a knowing smile. “But I know your father. My name is Talia Hale.”

 

Oh. OH! Stiles felt his face heat up, his cheeks flushing a bright red. She had heard him say all that stuff about Derek. “Um, hi.” Stiles laughed, but it came out choked. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“And you,” she chuckled. “You didn’t see me with Derek earlier?”

 

Earlier? Did she mean when Stiles knocked into Derek? No, he hadn’t. He’d been so focused on his rant that he hadn’t seen who Derek was with.

 

“Uh, no, sorry?”

 

Talia nodded. “It’s quite alright. But I’m sure you’re in the wrong area.”

 

“Uh, nope, not me. I’m not in the wrong area. What makes you think that? I would never be in the wrong area. I mean, I didn’t move from one side to the other. I wouldn’t do that. That’s like illegal or something, isn’t it? I think it is. So I wouldn’t do that. I’m the sheriff’s son. Nope, definitely not meant to be over that side.” Stiles hands were flailing about so much that Allison had to lean towards Scott to move out of the firing range. “I don’t need a mate.”

 

Talia hummed and nodded, before she turned back towards the front. It was the first time that Stiles really noticed who was around him and he could tell now, just by the sight of the people in Talia’s row, that they all had to be Hales. They had the same dark hair and alpha presence as Derek did.

 

“Oh god,” Stiles murmured, nearly slapping his own face at his actions. Scott just stared at him with a shake of his head.

 

“Derek Hale.” As the mayor called Derek’s name, the omegas and betas grew restless. Their cheers were loud and one girl even spoke loud enough that Stiles could hear her say, ‘He’s going to choose me this year, I just know it.’

 

Stiles snorted. He was ever glad he was nothing like them. He would never let an alpha control his life.

 

The crowd gasped and Stiles honed back in on the ceremony proceedings. Derek Hale was standing from his seat, which never happened, apparently. Or at least that’s what an alpha was saying behind Stiles. Clearly, he had someone in mind. And Stiles pitied them. He could already imagine what a joy Derek would be to be around.

 

The alpha moved with grace, and betas and omegas shifted in their seats, ready to jump up and accept Derek’s offer. But he walked right past them. Not as much as bothering to look at them. Instead, he was walking towards the left side, the side of the observers of the ceremony. Whispers of confusion began and even Stiles frowned. Alphas weren’t allowed to approach mated betas or omegas.

 

Derek reached the same aisle that Stiles was in and began to walk down it. Now, Stiles was many things, but stupid wasn’t one of them. He had his sarcasm and his intelligence and he knew damn well who Derek was heading towards. Him. Stiles Stilinski. And he was going to kill him, Stiles was sure of it. Derek had only rose from his seat to kill Stiles for his attitude before.

 

Stiles slumped in his seat, trying but failing to get as low as he could in it.

 

It didn’t work. Derek Hale had come to a halt in front of him, staring down at him with narrowed eyes and raised brows. Damn, those eyebrows were amazing. Stiles shook his head, not what he should have been thinking about right then and there.

 

“You have great eyebrows.” Okay, so it just fell out of his mouth; that happened when he was nervous. He said stupid things that he really shouldn’t have said. “Don’t kill me!”

 

Derek frowned down at him. “I’m not going to kill you.”

 

“Oh good.”

 

“I’m going to mate you.” The corner of Derek’s lip upturned so he wore a stupid little smirk. He knew exactly what that sentence was going to do Stiles

 

Stiles’ eyes widened and ashamedly, he let out of a squeak of surprise. He didn’t have enough courage to see what Scott or Allison thought about the whole scenario. “Are you sure? Because there are plenty of pretty people over there.” He was pointing towards the right side, his finger darting quite vigorously towards glaring betas and omegas.

 

There was a chuckle and Stiles had no doubt that it came from Talia Hale.

 

Derek’s eyebrows rose higher. And he then threw Stiles over his shoulder. Yep. He just picked Stiles up off the chair and threw him over his shoulder like Stiles was some sort of damsel in distress.

 

Damn. Stiles was about to be fucked by the alpha he accidently ran into. Didn’t this just sum up his day? He glanced at his dad, who was all wide-eyed and open-mouthed. But there was nothing he could do, there was nothing anyone could do. Derek had chosen Stiles.

 

Stiles was going to be mated by Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, another chapter! Wahoo! Wow, thanks for all the comments and kudos. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! As soon as I get time, I will reply to your comments. Just know that I appreciate every single one of you ♥. In the next chapter, we will see heat sex and more Derek/Stiles relationship.
> 
> The next chapter should be in a couple of days. Stay tuned. xoxo.

Stiles was silent, refusing to look at the alpha that sat beside him in the black Camaro. If he was any other person, he supposed he’d be excited and proud. But not Stiles. Nope. He didn’t want an alpha. Hell, he didn’t want to be an omega in the first place. And yet here he is, an omega about to go into heat with a very gorgeous alpha beside him. Okay, so he admitted it. Derek Hale was gorgeous in a serial killer sort of way. No, not a serial killer sort of way. He could had been a damn model if he’d wanted. That’s how hot Derek was.

 

“So…” Stiles finally found the courage to stare at Derek and his strong, unshaven jaw and sharp cheekbones and– “Why did you choose me anyway? There were plenty of people who would have loved to come home with you. I know this one girl, Erica, she’s a beta and was totally into you. I could tell. Dude, she had the hots for you. And Erica is gorgeous, like you are and I think you would have been perfect for each other, you know? She’s a bit snarky, you’re a bit snarky. She’s hot, you’re hot–”

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek didn’t so much as take his eyes off the road, but his voice was powerful enough to cut Stiles right off until he was silent.

 

He peered at Derek curiously. “Nope. Never. But Erica, she can be quiet if you want her to. She’s good like that.”

 

“I don’t want Erica, Stiles. I chose you.”

 

“Because I ran into you and talked back?” Stiles cursed himself and his big mouth. It was definitely what got him into this trouble in the first place.

 

Derek raised those goddamn eyebrows in amusement. “Partly.”

 

“What’s the other part?” Stiles involuntarily leaned forward, his eyes wide, waiting with baited breath. No, he didn’t want an alpha, but call him curious. The hottest alpha is Beacon Hills chose him and he wanted to know why.

 

Derek stayed silent, his eyes firmly on the road. And he wasn’t giving Stiles anything. Not even a twitch of his lips and it frustrated Stiles. He fell back against the seat and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“This sucks, you know? I didn’t want an alpha.”

 

Still, Derek stayed silent.

 

Stiles leaned forward, then fell back against the chair again, just to make a point. “Then you had to come and choose me because I talked back to you? Are you going to spank me or something?”

 

That got an eyebrow to rise.

 

“I’m not into the spanking thing, sourwolf.”

 

“Neither am I,” Derek said, low and deep. His voice was huskier than what it had been before and Stiles knew perfectly well what he was doing to the alpha.

 

He should have stopped right then and there, but Stiles wasn’t one to back down to a challenge, especially if the challenge was an alpha. “Do you want to bend me over and ride me, Derek? Is that it? When I’m in heat and begging for it, are you going to be a good alpha and fuck me senseless? Do you–”

 

“Stiles,” Derek growled, red bleeding into his eyes. “Unless you want me to pull over the car and take you over the hood, shut up.”

 

Stiles’ mouth snapped closed. Now wasn’t that an image and a half? Hell, Stiles wouldn’t have said no to that. That is, if he wasn’t a virgin. Yep, it’s true, Stiles had his V Card and he wasn’t proud of it. He didn’t want to be a damn virgin, but things – namely his dad being one of them – stopped him from having sex. That and he was just a little afraid of having it taken, okay? Oh, and that no one wanted to have sex with him in the first place. He was that ADHD-fuelled kid who had a big mouth and no movement coordination. So yeah, he was a virgin.

 

Stiles pursed his lips together, tapping his knee with his index finger. What did one say to an alpha anyway? Something like ‘oh what big teeth you have.’ No, that didn’t sound right.

 

“I’m a virgin.” So that wasn’t the best thing to say either, but hell, it was Stiles, he had no filter on his mouth.

 

Derek cocked his head towards Stiles, a look of incredulous twisted on his face. His eyebrows did the whole furrowing and everything. It was pretty awesome. “You’re a virgin?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Do you have a problem with that? It wasn’t like I had much time to have sex. You know, with school and stuff. Then there’s my dad. He doesn’t want me to rush into things because he thinks I will make a mistake with who I have sex with. But then this happens, and I’m about to have my V-card taken by a really hot alpha who doesn’t say much at all and oh _my god_ , will you just say something so I shut up?”

 

Derek didn’t say anything, but the corner of his lip curled into a smirk. And he didn’t have to say anything. Not really. They were heading down a dirt road with little visible light other than the Camaro’s headlights. The leaves of the tall trees fluttered with the soft wind. Stiles knew exactly where they were.

 

“I didn’t know your family owned the house in the woods,” Stiles commented, his eyes narrowing in on the large mansion that stood between the tall pine trees.

 

“You don’t know much, do you?” Derek glanced at him.

 

Stiles knew he should have taken it as an insult, but it didn’t really bother him. Apparently he didn’t know as much as he thought he did.

 

“Do you live with your family?”

 

Derek stayed silent as he drove past the large mansion. Behind it, sat a smaller house. Although, it was a lot like a mansion as well. It was a lot bigger than Stiles’ house, anyway.

 

“Or not?” Stiles frowned at Derek. How was he supposed to get along with Derek if the guy didn’t even talk to him?

 

Derek cut the ignition to the car once he’d parked in front of the smaller house and immediately exited it. Stiles followed with less grace. That is, if less grace meant that he got his foot caught and he fell out of car.

 

A shadow hovered over him and Stiles stared up at Derek in embarrassment, his cheeks heating.

 

“I’m not used to such a low car?” Stiles grinned at his attempted humour.

 

Derek rose an eyebrow, his lips twisted in disbelief, before he bent down to pick Stiles up. With how often Derek did that, Stiles felt like a rag doll that weighed nothing. The alpha had power and strength, that was for damn sure.

 

“Are you alright?” Derek wiped at Stiles’ shirt. The concern was the first bit of emotion Stiles had seen out of him other than annoyance. It was welcoming, which in itself, worried Stiles. He was _not_ liking an alpha. Nope, not him. He hated alphas other than Scott because they were egotistical, macho, no good– “Stiles?”

 

“What?” Stiles pushed the rush of thoughts out of his head.

 

“I said are you alright? Don’t you listen?” There it was again, the annoyance in the form of furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes.

 

Stiles shook off Derek’s hand. “Fine,” he huffed. “I don’t need an alpha to come to my rescue just because I fell out of a car. I’m not a child.”

 

Derek growled, his eyes bleeding red once more. Stiles wasn’t quite sure when they had turned normal before then. He spun on his heel, storming towards the house while muttering, “Stop acting like a child then.”

 

“I heard that!” Stiles cried after him. He crossed his arms over his chest, seriously considering just walking out of there. All he needed to do was turn on his heel and storm into the woods. Goodbye, alpha. He didn’t need Derek for his heat. Nope.

 

“Stiles!”

 

Stiles blamed his feet for moving on their own accord, and like a well-trained puppy, he was running into the house at Derek’s demand – because that’s what it was, a demand, an order. And like a good little omega, Stiles couldn’t ignore such an order. Not when Derek was about to get him through his first heat.

 

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, a warm, inviting smell intoxicated him. It smelt like rabbit and vegetables and…Stiles sniffed a little more, his eyes widening when he realised that the final smell was curly fries. Curly fries. Curly freakin’ fries!

 

Derek stood beside what had to have been the kitchen door, his dark eyes watching Stiles reaction carefully. He cocked a brow in question.

 

“How did you know I liked curly fries?” Stiles asked immediately, inching closer to the alpha.

 

Stiles swore he saw Derek smile, but it was brief. His face was back to the same stoniness that it seemed to be frozen in. He didn’t answer Stiles’ question. Instead, he gestured towards the kitchen and Stiles didn’t need to be told twice, not when his stomach was rumbling in want of that beautiful smell.

 

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he paused in surprise. Sitting there on the table was some of the most wonderful looking food Stiles had ever seen. Cooked to perfection – not one thing burnt. And there weren’t just a few different types of food, there was so many different types of vegetables that Stiles was going to have trouble on deciding what to eat first. Not only was there rabbit either, but there was bacon, sausages, deer – whatever Stiles wanted, really.

 

“Did you do this?” Stiles asked himself, frowning. He couldn’t have, could he? Derek wouldn’t have had enough time between Stiles bumping into Derek and the ceremony.

 

“No.” Derek shifted passed Stiles and pulled out a chair. Stiles thought he was going to hold it out for him, but instead Derek just moved onto the next chair and took a seat. “I had our cook make it.”

 

“Your…cook?” Stiles frowned harder. “How rich is your family?”

 

He meant it as a joke, sort of. But apparently Derek didn’t see it that way.

 

“Very,” Derek said seriously. “Now eat. You’ll need plenty of energy for your heat. You will be craving sex continuously and will not think about food. You need to eat as much as you can. You’ll need the energy.”

 

That was the most Stiles had heard Derek say yet. “Uh…” He laughed nervously. “Like, will I attack you or something?”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean…attack you so you’ll mate me.”

 

“Yes.” Derek leant against the back of his chair, his arms entwined over his chest.

 

Stiles nodded, too shyly for it to be natural on him, and sat. Derek watched him carefully as he picked up a fork and went for a piece of rabbit. He couldn’t help it, rabbit was one of his favourites. Or at least, according to his dad, it was an omega’s favourite. He immediately bit into the succulent meat and moaned as the juices filled his senses. Damn, it was good.

 

“So you’re a virgin?”

 

Stiles choked immediately, thumping his chest as the piece of rabbit got lodged in his windpipe. He reached for the drink of soda that Derek offered him and chugged it down as fast as he could, causing it to spill down his shirt.

 

“Jesus! Don’t do that to a guy.” Stiles rubbed his chest and glared at the alpha. “What kind of question is that for a dinner table?”

 

Derek smirked. The bastard damn well smirked. He’d done it on purpose, Stiles knew it. He waited until Stiles was eating before asking the question.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well what?” Stiles eyed him cautiously.

 

“Why are you a virgin? It’s not wise to be a virgin during your first heat.” Derek offered Stiles the bowl of curly fries, and Stiles took it gratefully.

 

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, feeling the flush on his cheeks brighten. “I guess no one was into me.”

 

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “I doubt that.”

 

Stiles chuckled, but it wasn’t in amusement. It was in the irony of it all. He pointed at Derek. “Listen, buddy, you chose the less desired person at that ceremony. I tried to warn you, but you didn’t listen. Don’t go turning the blame on me.”

 

Derek snorted. “I chose the right wolf,” he merely said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Stiles frowned. “But why? What have I got that no other pretty person at that ceremony has?”

 

The alpha merely waved his hand and Stiles assumed it was meant to shut him up. If he knew Stiles better, he would have known that wouldn’t have worked.

 

“Oh no you don’t. You owe me an explanation, I deserve to know why you chose me!” Stiles stood, his chair clattering on the floor. He ignored it, slamming his hands down on the table, causing the plates and silverware to rattle. Alarm bells rang inside his head, warning him to back down. But Stiles never listened to his own warnings. Hell, he didn’t listen to anyone’s warnings.

 

“I don’t owe you anything. You’ve forgotten who the alpha is here, Stiles.” Derek’s face shifted, but Stiles couldn’t really make out what the alpha was feeling. Apparently Derek was good at keeping his emotions hidden. Although there was something in his eyes, a warning – again, Stiles didn’t listen to anyone’s warnings.

 

“I don’t give a damn about your alphaness, okay? You should know that already. If you’re looking for someone to roll over and let you take what you want, you’ve got another thing coming, buddy. I’m not afraid of you!”

 

Derek stood then, his chair more than just clattering on the floor. It damn well broke into pieces from the force of Derek standing. He growled, his eyes bleeding into red, his teeth peeking out beneath his lips and the hair on the sides of his face growing.

 

Stiles should have backed down then like a good little omega, but he didn’t. Nope. Instead, his own teeth lengthened, his eyes glowing gold. No hair grew on his face, which was one of the few good things about being an omega. All that hair – no thank you!

 

“Stiles…” Derek stepped forward, but Stiles stood his ground.

 

It happened so quickly that Stiles had no time to react. He was on his back before he knew it, a growling alpha above him. Derek’s eyes were fierce with possessiveness and desire, something Stiles had never had aimed at him before. It was thrilling, so thrilling that a shiver ran down his spine and straight to his dick, which was quite conveniently pressed against Derek’s thigh.

 

They moved at the same time, their lips crashing against each other in a violent battle of dominance. A battle that Stiles was perfectly aware he wasn’t going to win, but he was damn well going to try, okay? Tongues, teeth, claws – they were all in on the action and Stiles didn’t have a doubt in his mind that he was going to have marks to prove this tumble had occurred.

 

As soon as Derek started in on his neck, Stiles’ brain shut down. Which never happened, ever. He was thoughtless, like nothing more than a robot who could feel (and by god, he could feel) and move. He gripped Derek’s powerful arms and thrust his hips upwards, humping Derek’s leg for friction. The sounds that came out of Stiles’ mouth was incorrigible, and never would he ever admit that he sounded like a cat in heat. He was freaking mewling in need. This…was not cool. Yet he couldn’t gather up the energy to care.

 

He needed Derek Hale inside of him. Right. Freakin’. Now.

 

Derek’s teeth sunk into his neck and Stiles threw his head back, moaning and thrusting and clawing.

 

“Jesus!” His hip actions grew in speed, his dick as hard as a nail.

 

The alpha above him growled into his neck, his own dick rubbing quite vigorously against Stiles’ hip. And by god, going by what he could feel, Derek was huge.

 

Stiles wasn’t heat, he was sure of it. If this was heat, then it was nothing special. He was desperate, sure, but he wasn’t outright crazy with need.

 

When he could finally form words, Stiles licked his dry lips and said, “I’m not in he – heat.”

 

Derek released his neck, licking the mark he’d left on the tender skin. “No,” he growled as he rubbed his unshaven chin against Stiles’ cheek. He was scent marking him, Stiles realized. “But you’re being a disobedient omega.” Then Derek stood, his erection straining against his tight jeans and Stiles couldn’t help but lick his lips in want. “I’m going to fuck it out of you.”

 

Stiles should have protested, told Derek to go to hell, but instead he stood, eager. Although he tried hard not to look as much, but clearly Derek wasn’t stupid. He smirked, grabbed Stiles’ hand and all but dragged him up the stairs and towards what Stiles assumed was his bedroom. And he was right.

 

The room they entered was dark – Stiles wasn’t surprised by this – with a big black sheet-covered bed in the middle of the room. And even though it was mostly black, it was beautiful with intricate designs marking the walls. The thin white lines painted on the black walls looked almost like they were dancing across the paint, a duo of lines that were elegant and _together_. The swirls were the spins in the dance, the patterns a movement across a stage. It was gorgeous.

 

Then there were the mirrors on the left side of the room. Very large mirrors that took up the expanse of that wall.

 

Stiles snorted. “Like watching yourself, do you? Have many people have you had in here?”

 

He barely knew Derek for more than an hour and he was jealous. He was freaking jealous of unknown persons who’d been in this room before him. How crazy was that? He was only here for his heat, after all. They weren’t anything to each other.

 

Derek growled again and picked Stiles up. He threw him on the bed, immediately hovering over him. His eyes were still red, but the hair on his cheekbones had receded. He didn’t speak, but Stiles didn’t really expect him to. The guy hardly ever spoke.

 

Their lips met in another kiss, but this time it was less violent and more passionate. Stiles ran his tongue over Derek’s elongated teeth, and it earned him a growl of pleasure in response. Their bodies rubbed against each other, their hands touching and feeling. Stiles had never needed anything more than how much he needed this now. And he never thought he would again. Oh, he’d wanted to lose his virginity, make no mistake about that, but he’d never been as desperate as now. Was it because he was around an alpha? Maybe it was because he had presented? He didn’t really know.

 

“I need…” Stiles trailed off as he pressed kisses along Derek’s stubble.

 

Derek understood. He leaned back onto his knees and lifted up his shirt, taking it off. And Stiles was left speechless. Derek Hale was the most gorgeous man Stiles had ever set his eyes upon. He was pure muscle, with every movement causing muscles to ripple beneath his perfectly tanned skin. If Stiles hadn’t been as hard as he could be already, he would have been right then and there.

 

Derek raised a brow, but it wasn’t in question. He knew what he’d done to make Stiles’ jaw drop.

 

Suddenly, Stiles wasn’t so sure that he wanted to have sex because his body had nothing on Derek’s. Stiles was lean, with little muscles.

 

“Stiles, take your shirt off.”

 

Stiles shook his head, his jaw set. Nope. Not going to happen. No thank you. Not him.

 

Derek narrowed his gaze. “Stiles, take off your shirt.” It was said with more force and his instincts wouldn’t let him disobey an alpha order.

 

He shuffled backwards and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. Immediately, he ran his hands down his arms. He wasn’t insecure because he was Stiles Stilinski, thank you very much, but damn, when you stood (or in this case, sat) in front of a man like Derek Hale, it was hard not to feel a little embarrassed.

 

But whether Derek saw that insecurity or not, Stiles couldn’t tell. He didn’t show any signs of seeing it because he was on top of Stiles again, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And damn, Derek was a good freakin’ kisser. Which, of course, made Stiles think of how many lovers Derek had before him.

 

Stiles broke the kiss. “There’s still a chance for you to go back, choose a more appropriate beta or omega. Boyd, he’s a beta. Really good looking. Although, I think he prefers women, but I’m sure any chance he can get with an alpha will be good enough for him.”

 

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek snapped, leaning in to nibble on Stiles’ ear.

 

And it felt good. So good. Stiles’ eyelids fluttered, a moan escaping his lips involuntarily. So apparently he had a weak spot – his earlobes.

 

Then Derek’s fingers were working on his belt and god, Stiles wanted him so badly. Any insecurities, any thoughts of Derek with another, had disappeared, leaving Stiles’ brain filled with want and need. And like a good like omega, he was unbuckling Derek’s belt also. He needed this right then and there and he was going to get it, damn it.

 

As soon as Derek had Stiles’ belt undone, he was jerking down his jeans and boxers, leaving Stiles bared naked on silk sheets. And they were cold too! Once Stiles had Derek’s undone, the alpha didn’t waste any time in eradicating them as well.

 

And then their lips were mashed together again and Derek’s hand was on Stiles’ dick. It made Stiles jump in surprise. It was the first time a hand other than his own was on his dick and it felt sooooo good. Derek flicked his thumb over the slit, his palm jerking the flesh in long, smooth movements.

 

“Do you want this?”

 

It took Stiles’ brain a moment to catch up, before he was nodded vigorously.

 

“You’re not in heat,” Derek said, sitting back on his heels. “We’ll need lube.”

 

Stiles frowned at him as Derek leaned over to rustle through his bedside drawer. He’d been through sex ed and knew that omegas created their own lube (was that what it was called?) in their ass when they were in heat, but he’d thought maybe he was wrong before and he was in heat. Wasn’t that why he needed Derek so badly? Then, what about…?

 

Stiles’ eyes widened. “You’ll need a condom too,” he said in a rush. “I don’t want to get pregnant.”

 

Derek chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. It nearly scared Stiles half to death. “You’re not in heat, Stiles, you won’t get pregnant. And this is your first heat, anyway. Omegas can’t get pregnant in their first heat.”

 

“We can’t?” That was new to Stiles. He’d heard enough lectures to have thought he knew everything.

 

“No.” Derek peered at him incredulously. “How do you not know this?”

 

Suddenly, Stiles felt like a child. He flushed, anger building in his chest. “Some of us don’t go around fucking everything that moves,” he snapped before he could stop himself. And admittedly, some of the jealously he felt had escaped, merging with his words of anger.

 

Derek growled and he shifted faster that Stiles could blink. Derek’s hand was around his neck, had him pressed into the bed. He didn’t choke him, and Stiles knew it was meant as an act of dominance, not danger.

 

“Stop being bratty,” Derek snarled, his eyes flashing in warning.

 

If Derek wanted Stiles, fine, he could have him. He’d give him what he didn’t bargain for. “Go to hell, _alpha_.”

 

Stiles knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it. Derek growled loudly and he grabbed a hold of Stiles’ arm. He flipped Stiles over so he was on his hands and knees and laid his chest over Stiles’ back.

 

Derek bit Stiles’ earlobe, tugging at it, before he snarled, “You will _not_ use sarcasm with me, are we clear? You will _not_ use alpha unless you are following my orders.”

 

Stiles wanted to say ‘fuck you,’ but something else came out instead. “Yes, alpha.” He couldn’t help it. His instincts were in overdrive and his dick curled towards his stomach, hard and needy. He liked having an alpha over him, telling him what to do. He liked the growls and demands and orders. He liked Derek being above him.

 

“Do you want this, omega?” Derek asked, his voice deep and gravelly with desire and need.

 

“Yes,” Stiles muttered, partly from embarrassment and partly from need.

 

“Louder, Stiles. Don’t go silent on me.” The snark in Derek’s voice had Stiles’ eyes flashing gold again.

 

“Yes, alpha,” he said louder, pushing his ass back against Derek.

 

“Good.” Derek moved back slightly, his hands working on something behind Stiles. Stiles didn’t bother to look. He didn’t need to look to know it was the lube.

 

Then he felt something thick at his asshole. It wasn’t thick enough to be Derek’s cock, nope, definitely not. It was his finger. He paused there, waiting, and Stiles knew exactly what he was waiting for. Stiles pushed back in approval.

 

Derek growled lightly and then his finger slowly pushed into Stiles’ tight heat. The lube was cold and Stiles hissed in surprise. But not only that, Derek had thick fingers too! He balled up his hands around the silk sheets as the finger pushed through the resistance of his ass. As soon as Derek reached his second knuckle, he paused, waiting.

 

Stiles sucked in as much air as he could, before pushing it out through his nose. He nodded and it earned him a second finger with the first. They did it slowly, by adding another finger. Then Derek slowly pushed his three fingers in and out until Stiles had nodded his consent. He wanted – no, he needed Derek’s cock inside of him.

 

Derek got the hint. He pulled his fingers out and Stiles heard him slather up his cock. The click of the lube bottle had Stiles shift nervously. Derek’s dick as a _lot_ bigger than his fingers, so excuse him for having a moment of second thoughts. But he needed to get it over and done with. He was an omega, and no doubt that when it was time for his heat, he won’t give a damn about preparation. He knew enough to know that he’d be practically be jumping on Derek’s cock before Derek could even blink.

 

Derek didn’t say a word as he aligned his dick. Then he pushed in. Stiles gasped at the burn as his ass muscles stretched and pulled, allowing Derek entrance to a part of Stiles that no one had even seen before. But Derek took it slow and Stiles knew how hard it was for him to control himself. He could feel the muscles in Derek’s arms strain, his breath stagger. And when he bottomed out in Stiles, they both groaned.

 

Stiles’ upper body fell onto the bed so only his ass was in the air and he widened his knees to move into a better position. It stung, but the pain was now mixed with pleasure. Desire rolled up Stiles’ spine, need welling in the pit of his stomach. His balls tightened and his softening dick grew hard once more. And Derek obviously felt it because he started to move. His pace started off slow, his cock sliding in and out of Stiles in fluid movements, but it didn’t take him long to quicken his pace.

 

Derek’s arm wrapped around Stiles’ chest and he pulled him back onto his hands. His chest plastered itself to Stiles’ back and Derek sucked on his earlobe. His thrusts were hard and fast, driving Stiles forward with each push. But Derek kept him steady and very soon, he was hitting Stiles’ prostate. Pure desire fired through Stiles and he panted, his ass thrusting backwards to meet Derek’s cock halfway. They were like animals, their growls, pants and moans filling the quiet room. The sound of the slap of Derek’s balls resonated against the walls of the dark room and it only fuelled Stiles’ lust more.

 

They were moving as two different entities, meeting each other in the middle and becoming one. It was hard and fast and pure animalistic and Stiles loved every part of it. Fuck, did he love it! But it wasn’t complete, not until Derek finally leaned over and bit down on Stiles’ neck – very freaking hard – and Stiles was coming like there was no tomorrow. Spurts of cum flew from his jerking dick, covering the silk sheets beneath him.

 

And then Derek was coming, his seed filling Stiles up until he was leaking down the sides of Stiles’ thighs.

 

Tiredly, Derek pulled out of him, allowing more cum to drip down Stiles’ legs. It was leaking that damn much that it felt like a water from a running tap. Stiles grimaced. He had to admit, it turned him on, even if it was a bit messy.

 

“You don’t have a knot?” Stiles asked as Derek fell onto his back on the bed. He was a bit disappointed. If there was one good thing he was looking forward to by being with an alpha, it was an alpha’s knot.

 

“You’re not in heat,” Derek reminded him as he closed his eyes.

 

“Oh.” Stiles flushed again. Right, he wasn’t in heat. And he still let Derek mate him. Damn. He was desperate, wasn’t he? What happened to his hatred of alphas anyway? The only alpha he didn’t hate was Scott, and now he was sort of fond of Derek. Maybe. Kind of. “I should go clean up, right?”

 

“Mhm.” Derek grabbed a hold of Stiles’ arm and dragged him against his chest. It was the side of the bed that didn’t have cum on it. “Just not yet. Sleep first.”

 

Stiles really didn’t want to wake up all sticky, but he didn’t have the energy to argue either. So he closed his eyes, his ear pressed against Derek’s chest where he could hear his beating heart (hey, look at that, he did have one) and fell asleep.


End file.
